


Tell Him

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [64]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Eskel Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier loves Eskel, M/M, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, wingman Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: you’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't 100% follow this prompt. Oops. But I wrote this a week ago and have been starring at it since. No more starring. I am sending it out in the world. Enjoy.

Eskel watched Jaskier play from behind the bar.

“You need to tell him,” Geralt said from Eskel’s right.

“I don’t see why it’s necessary,” Eskel replied, turning to check on the people sitting at the bar, hoping someone would need his help so he didn’t have to continue this conversation.

No such luck. 

“I had to listen to him get all poetic about the best kiss of his life. That he thinks he dreamed up,” Geralt said.

“It’s better that he thinks it never happened,” Eskel said.

“I’ll show him the texts,” Geralt said.

Eskel didn’t have to ask what texts. He knew which ones Geralt meant. The ones Eskel had sent in a panic the previous night while he stood outside Jaskier’s apartment. The apartment where Eskel had helped the drunk man into after drinking entirely too much at the bar. The apartment where Eskel tucked him into bed. Right before Jaskier grabbed him and kissed him. And then spent the next few minutes in that bed in the filthiest make-out session Eskel had ever had. Before Eskel had stopped. Jaskier was drunk. It was wrong. Jaskier didn’t want him. Not the way Eskel wanted him. So Eskel pulled away, ignoring Jaskier’s whines. He fled the apartment and proceeded to text Geralt all the horrible details.

“No, you won’t,” Eskel said.

“Yeah. I won’t. But Lambert lacks my morals,” Geralt said with a shrug.

“You told Lambert?” Eskel asked.

“No. You did. You sent the texts in our group chat,” Geralt replied. 

“Shit,” Eskel muttered.

“Yeah,” Geralt said. “Look… umm… You should tell him. He… will be… receptive.”

“That is a rousing endorsement,” Eskel said.

“Just tell him. It’ll be fine,” Geralt said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
